


5 Detentions.

by SlytherinDoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco Malfoy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDoll/pseuds/SlytherinDoll
Summary: After the war, Malfoy and Granger start to realise their attraction to each other.Will she give in that easily or will he have to fight for it?But Draco wanted her and he was a Malfoy. And no matter what a Malfoy always got what they wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first HP fic I do hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a comment with suggestions and thoughts and whatnot :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading my lovlies -J

"Look daddy! Look at the flowers" a young Draco beamed at his father until he was unexpectedly whisked away. His father uttered some notion of disapproval, as the confused little boy looked to his mother for some sort of answer he was only met with her sad smile.

Draco returned his attention back to the flowers. Sunshine yellows and mossy greens. Reds, blues and oranges of every shade came into view. One area in particular, a little bundle of peachy rose flowers stood out to him and he watched as a delightful little bumblebee went about it's business. He recognised the flowers to be azaleas, he'd read about them recently in one of his mother's herbology books. He let go of his father's hand, smiling widely and sprinted towards them. He gently stroked the leaves and felt the soft petals beneath his fingertips. He slowly leaned in and took a deep breath. A floral scent clouded his mind and his heart swelled as he thought that these had to be the prettiest and nicest smelling flowers he's come across in his whole life.

That was until footsteps grew louder and just as he withdrew his face from the cluster of beautiful flower, a foot came crashing down upon them. Draco watched in horror as the flowers were crushed beneath the weight. The once magnificent azaleas were now a pile of dead petals and leaves. Tears filled little Draco's eyes as he looked up at the owner of the heavy boot only to be met with he's father glaring menacingly at him.

The look in his eyes made Draco's hears sink and the tears silently fell from his eyes, staining his rosy cheeks as his father walked away. Draco softly touched the patch of dead plants until his mother came to his aid. Drying his tears with her sleeve but dared not to say a word whilst her husband was still within earshot. She held his trembling hand and squeezed it lightly as she walked behind the man she once loved, leaving him to calm down after his outburst.

After sometime Draco's father had calmed down but had not forgotten about the incident. He spoke calmly but with such authority that despite his young age, Draco knew better than to challenge him.

"Draco, us men do not associate ourselves with such mediocre things such as flowers." He said "And I will not allow any son of mine to become infatuated with such... Such filth. Now how would it look to others if a malfoy were on his hands and knees in the dirt hm?"

Draco did not answer the question, instead he looked to his feet, ashamed. He should have known better. _**But they were just flowers.**_ But that's no place for a malfoy. His seven year old mind was torn in conflict.

His father accepted his silence and before they returned back to the Manor, a last word of warning was exchanged between father and son. "And if I ever catch you out on the Manor grounds in the gardens I will have no choice but to punish you. A hex or two will suffice." He spat. Narcissa gasped from behind the boys as she protectively came up behind her son and held his shoulders.

"You will do no such thing." She spoke calmly and firmly but the fear was still evident in her voice as Draco looked between his parents."You will not harm our son. I won't allow it Lucius" She continued.

"He was on the ground dirtying up his clothes. We have-" Lucius turned to her.

"He is a child Lucius!" She yelled exasperated.

Lucius took a step forward, caging Draco between the two until he finally spoke. "I repeat, no son of mine will be crawling around in the dirt like a pig. If it happens again" he paused "he will be punished and you will remember your place woman, and keep it shut."

And off he stomped.

* * *

Draco's attention had returned to his potions class instead of reminiscing in his oh so wonderful childhood memories. The talk of azaleas had caused the memory.

Now an annoyed young Malfoy sat with his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

His appearance had apparently cause the attention of Pansy. An insufferable witch that had formed an obsession with the charming Slytherin Prince over the years. She glided over from her side of the desk and sat far too close for his liking. Her overbearing perfume made his nose sting and the feel of her fingers dancing along his arm made him cringe. He glared at her hand on his arm and pulled it away quickly, she however, took no notice of his actions and continued to babble on about Merlin knows what.

Draco had now regarded her as white noise and continued cutting the flowers delicate petals with immense precision.

Unfortunately Draco had eventually grown tired of said white noise.

"Will you shut your gob for Merlin's sake" he whispered harshly.

However this didn't go unnoticed by Snape.

"Mr Malfoy, I told you to follow the instructions in silence. Do not begin to tell me that you are incapable of doing so?"

"No sir" Draco mumbled.

"Now since you cannot keep it shut and had been in a daze earlier in my lesson then a weeks worth of detentions will be set starting tonight."

A huff of anger was the only response as Draco stated at Pansy with a look that slowly made her grab her things and return to her seat. It was mostly silent for the rest of the lesson with a few relatively unnoticed whispers here and there. Until Draco heard a familiar voice just off to the left.

"For goodness sake Ronald are you trying to kill us, it specifically says two and one half of azalea leaves. No more, no less. So no three leaves will not be okay" she whispered to the red haired boy.

Her curly hair flowed down her back and the rosiness of her cheeks showed just how annoyed she was. She was like a puffed up hen, Draco thought to himself.

"Miss Granger, seeing as you also cannot follow the simplest of instructions despite being the "Brightest witch of her age" you will also receive a weeks worth of detentions starting tonight." Hermione blushed profusely and lowered her head but nodded regardless.

This was the first time she'd been given a detention and she scowled at Ron as he simply shrugged an apology.

It dawned on Draco that for the next week he would be stuck in an enclosed space with Hermione Granger.

* * *

 

After his last lesson, Draco started to make his way to his potions class. He walked down the silent corridors as a few first years moved out of his way. He chuckled proudly to himself, he then looked up from his feet and noticed a young woman walking ahead.

She wasn't in robes, instead she wore a white blouse and a very fitting pair of trousers.

Her long thick hair was in plaits on the sides of her head and he stared, wondering who exactly she was. It wasn't until he got a little closer that he realised it was Granger.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was her.

A lightbulb suddenly went off in his head as he started speed walking towards her. She turned around and seemed startled to see Malfoy in her presence, she raised her wand but he caught her hand just in time.

"Well well well, who would've thought that goody two shoes Granger would ever receive a detention?" He smirked as his grip tightened on her wrist.

"Malfoy. Let go of me and yes surprisingly I have a detention, only because my friends are absolute morons and cannot follow simple recipes" she snatched her hand back, glared at him for a moment and continued walking to the class.

Draco stood there mouth slightly agape, he had not expected that reaction at all. Maybe just a few insults and a little fearful pleading for him to let go. But no. He wondered what had come over her as he watched her attempting to open the door with some struggle. This rusty old castle was in serious need of new doors. She pulled on the handle but nothing happened. He laughed aloud at her failure and walked up to the door. He stood behind her. Grasped the handle with one hand and placed his other hand in the centre of the door, pushed and then pulled. The door opened slowly and he looked down at her through thick lashes.

She could feel the warmth of his chest slightly pressed against her back and the feel of his breath on her neck. She couldn't help but feel a little warmth spread throughout her body. But as soon as she realised what she had just allowed her body to do, she grabbed the handle, muttered a quick 'thank you and walked inside.

As they walked in, the door behind them shut on its own. They looked at each other and then to the door and back again. Both of them a tad confused.

Draco walked over to Snape's empty desk and found a note that read;

'I had to go and finish some work Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. Everything shall be sorted to a high standard without the use of magic. I have charmed the room the render your wands useless and just to be sure. The door will also automatically lock once you're both inside and will open again is and hour and a half. -S.S'

Draco read this aloud and Hermione's eyes went wide as she found her wand to be useless and the door was indeed locked. She groaned loudly.

"Well Granger no need to get that excited about it" He winked at her and folded the letter and place it back on the desk. Hermione glared at him and faked throwing up as he looked at her.

He was infuriated. She should be over the moon to even be in the same room as him. He marched over to her, backing her up against the wall and placed both hands beside her head.

"You should feel honoured to even breathe the same air as me"

"Honoured? Honoured to be in the same room as a slimy git like you? Don't be ridiculous."

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him roughly. But she might as well have been pushing a brick wall. He barely moved. They both glared at each other until Hermione remembered where she had placed her hand. She withdrew it quickly and ducked under his arms. Her cheeks grew redder and redder and she turned away from him. She made herself busy as she began collecting used caldrons and placing them in the sink.

She rolled up her sleeves and started to wash them, taking her time as to avoid turning around again. She thought back to the conversation she'd had earlier with Ginny as she cleaned the equipment.

_"Ginny. I am absolutely furious with how Ron and Harry have been treating me recently. All they ever want to talk about is girls and Quidditch. The only time I am ever mentioned or talked to is when they want answers to homework. I am positively fed up with it. And you know what the worst bit is Gin?" Hermione stopped pacing her dorm for a moment to turn to her friend who gave her a short nod to continue._

_"When I had finally had enough and told them exactly how I felt all they said was 'oh no Hermione sorry but it's just because youre well.. you're Hermione we didn't expect you to be interested' so they think I'm boring. That's it isn't it? Do you think I'm boring?" Hermione stopped her pacing once again and sat down next to Ginny on the bed._

_"Well it's not that you're boring perse it's just that, well you're not known for being the party animal or a very uh sexual person. You are Hermione Granger 'brightest witch of her age' I just think that we're all growing up but you don't.. you don't seem to be following the same path as the rest of us. So, I could see why the boys don't include you.." Ginny finally looked up at her best friend and instantly regretted what she had said._

_Hermione sat with glossy eyes, picking at her nails. "Well Ginny. I will show you all. I can be fun."_

_And with that she got up and left for breakfast._

Hermione had been in a daze for so long she hadn't realised that she'd finished washing the cauldrons. She grabbed the cloth and dried her hands as she turned around. 

As stubborn as she was, she had to admit that Malfoy was no longer the scrawny little boy he was in first year. Since the war everyone including herself had grown so much, she however hadn't taken the time to appreciate just how much Malfoy had changed. His muscled arms and broad shoulders now filled out his shirt instead of looking like little noodles beneath it. The material stretched over the curve of his back as he reached for something. Another thing that had changed was his height. He had grown to nearly six feet resulting in him towering over her. And his face had matured too, the slight amount of stubble growing on his chin and above the now quite plump lips. His eyes however we're still the stormy grey she found herself liking the most. But the rest of him wasn't too bad either. 

Strangely she felt herself feeling almost attracted, dare she say, to the infamous Draco Malfoy. Despite not knowing much about boys, she could definitely state an attractive one when she'd seen one.

Draco felt Hermione's eyes on him and turned to catch her staring at him, leaning against the sink with her sleeves rolled up and lips slightly parted. They finally locked eyes and she turned red once again, turning away as quickly as possible. 

Draco chuckled loud enough just for her to hear. 

Now that he'd thought about it Hermione had filled out pretty well. Her untamable signature hair was still the same but her body had matured too. Although her breasts weren't the largest he could still appreciate their ample size. And her curves had come in too, rather than being the flat stick thin girl in first year. She'd come along away. And just as his eyes travelled down her body, she bent over to reach into one of the cupboards. Exposing her well rounded arse to him.

He suppressed a slight groan, despite not being on the best of terms he could still accept that she was quite a pretty girl. Although he would never admit it. Speaking of pretty girls, this reminded him of a conversation he had with Blaise earlier on in the day. 

_"Honestly thought Draco, you've fucked majority of the girls in this school. There's got to be at least one that springs to mind?" Blaise laughed lightly at his fellow Slytherin._

_"Like you're any better" Draco smirked at him, "but no, honestly the girls here are mostly sluts, they're either too over the top and moan like a pornstar if you touch their thighs or just lay there like a pillow"_

_The boys laughed together as Blaise agreed. There was a moment of silence until Blaise spoke._

_"Okay now hear me out but what do you think the Gryffindor Princess would be like?"_

_Draco raised his eyebrow at him but thought over the question anyway._

_"You mean that little prude? Honestly I don't know. Makes me want to find out though." Draco admitted_

_"You mean you'd fuck her?"_

_"Oh no dear Blaise, I'm not going to just fuck her, I'm going to make her beg me for it" Draco smiled wickedly as the only person he would call a friend beamed at him._

Draco wanted her. He wasn't quite sure when the attraction started but he knew now and he'd be damned if he did nothing about it. He was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's always got what they wanted.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of lemon. Snape's a cockblock.

Hermione was happy with the progress they'd made. Majority of the class was nice and tidy and the pair of them had another thirty five minutes. But now she'd have to spend the remainder of her detention in silence with a very attractive boy whom of which had an exceptionally cold personality.

Draco had also been thinking about what he'd do with the rest of the detention, he'd piled the other students books and put ink pots away neatly into drawers, the cauldrons Hermione had cleaned were stacked in the corner and he just wiped the tables as his finishing task. He turned to look at Hermione and realised she was doing the same.

She bent over the desks on her tip toes trying to reach and when she could quite get to the other side she huffed in annoyance and walked around. She bent over again and this time allowed Draco to catch a glimpse at her cleavage through the opening of her shirt. He felt his pants tighten ever so slightly and just as his gaze ventured down the rest of her body, she looked up at him. He'd half expected her to blush and look away or shout at him for looking. But **much** to his surprise she stared right back at him, cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow.

Now despite not believing she was the prettiest girl, she wasn't stupid and had noticed her bodily changes and she understood how this may attract attention. She didn't however expect Draco to be watching her like a hawk.

Her heart was pounding as Draco slowly made his way over to her. 

Draco had no idea what had come over him but he found himself walking towards the angel like being.

His heart was pounding.

He stood directly in front of her, stared into her eyes and subconsciously licked his lips as he'd imagine the Gryffindor Princess moaning for him, her hair splayed across his black bedsheets. Her body on full display for him to touch, caress, lick and do whatever he pleased. Her soft milky skin beneath his fingers as he'd squeeze her arse and grip her waist, or even pull on her lush hair.

Hermione found her back grazing the wall, that was until his hand slowly crept around her waist, almost silently asking for permission. 

When she smiled ever so slightly he pulled her flush against him. Her tits pressed against his chest, creating a pleasurable amount of heat between the two. 

Hermione's mind was going ballistic. One side of her was screaming for her to let go. To go back to cleaning, leave and never mention this again. This was  **Draco Sodding Malfoy**. And he was touching her how no one had ever touched her before. 

But.

The other half of her was willing her to rip Draco's clothes off and have her way with him. She wanted to feel his skin hot and sweaty against hers. Wanted to hear him groan for her. She wanted to pull on those blond locks of his as she whispered sweet nothings into his mouth. 

And with that she tip toed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

He stared back at her for a few seconds and she immediately regretted it. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he-

He wrapped his arms around her torso and snogged the fuck out of her.

He backed her up against the wall and allowed of his hands slide down to hike her left leg to rest upon his hip, groaned ever so slightly when she pushed her hips forward and grinded against him. Hermione's hand travelled to his neck and tangled into his hair, she pulled harshly, earning a delicious groan from him. The other hand ventured down his chest, letting her nails drag across his shirt covered skin. 

Hermione pulled back to get some air, Draco then took this as an opportunity to dive into the crook of her neck, leaving love bites scattered along the delicate skin there as she gasped audibly.

"Malfoy please" she wasn't quite sure what she was pleading for but somehow he did. He hummed in response and leant down to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he gripped her firm arse in his hands and spun around to place her on the table. Not as gently as he thought though as she made a noise as he sat her down but he quickly covered her mouth with his own and she forgot about the pain in her backside.

Hermione suddenly realised what was happening and pulled back.

She stared in shock at her own actions, Malfoy mirrored her expression, wondering just how he'd gotten into this position. Not that he was complaining.

Draco now wondered what was bothering her as he leant back in to place a kiss or two on her collar bones.

"Just let go Granger, whatever it is that's stopping you. Let it go and let me make you cum until you see stars" he brought his hands up to slowly unbutton her blouse and then placed another kiss on her lips.

Hermione's mind was still going mental, she shouted at herself.  _ **You, Hermione Granger, are allowing a boy. Wait. Not just any boy but Draco Malfoy speak to you in such a vulgar manner and unbutton your blouse.**_

She then remembered her conversation with Ginny and just thought 'fuck it' 

She said she was going to be fun and what better way to do it.

She pulled Draco back by his hair and he hissed slightly but the pain was soon forgotten as she placed her lips on his once again. This time was much less urgent. It was slow and gentler. Until she bit his bottom lips and pulled away. Giggling as she did so.

Draco smiled into the kiss and let his hands trail down her body, feeling her clothed skin beneath him. 

His hands settled on her waist, he wanted nothing more than to just ravish her but he knew that if he did too much at once then she'd leave. And he couldn't have that. 

However, to his surprise and some to Hermione's, she placed her hands over his and put his hands on her breasts, covered only in a bra now, he groaned deeply into her mouth. He massaged them roughly, squeezing here and there. 

"Malfoy I-" she started

"Draco" he replied, pulling his head from her neck to look her in the eyes

"What?" Confusion evident in her shaky voice

"Call me Draco."

They stared at eachother for some time until his name slipped from those beautifully sinful lips. 

"Draco.."

"Yes"

"Make me cum.. please?"

His cock twitched in his trousers but given the words that had just flown from the innocent doe-eyed Hermione Granger he no longer cared about his release. She'd asked something of him and he was determined to do it.

He pulled her to the edge of the table, pulled her knees apart, continuing to look her in the eyes as she blushed shyly, she looked down. But he wanted her to watch everything. Wanted her to experience this fully. He wanted to look her in the eyes as she came for him, because of him.

So he grabbed her chin, looked her in the eyes once again and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced together as she moaned and shivered, his hands crept up her thighs and he pressed a thumb to her covered core.

He pulled away and knelt down between her legs, he pulled off her shoes, he stood up once more and lifted her off the table and gently placed her onto her feet.

She swayed a little and held onto the table as he began unbuttoning and pulling down her trousers. She stepped out of them, goosebumps covered her skin as his breath fanned over her thighs, he leant forward to kiss her inner thighs and then pulled down her knickers. 

Hermione close her legs slightly and looked away until he spoke again.

"Hermione. If you do not look at me whilst I make you cum, you can put your clothes back on and I'll go back to my dorm." His voice was husky and demanding. 

Her brain urged her to do as she was told, whilst another part argued with her to run, it argued very weakly though.

Her thighs opened once again and Draco licked his lips as her pink hairless mound was revealed. 

She giggled above him and their eyes caught eachother again as she smiled and bit her lip.

Draco smirked, gripped her right ankle and placed it over his shoulder. He indulged in her sweetness as his head dived in to lick a long strip and stop at her clit.

She moaned loudly, one hand gripping the edge of the table, the other tangled in his hair. She pulled absentmindedly, causing Draco to hiss in pleasure. He held her thighs tightly, most likely leaving handprints for tomorrow. He smiled at the thought and continued to fuck her with his tongue and she wriggled around on the edge of the table, her hips bucking into his mouth in time with his movements as she chase her orgasm. He let go of one of her thighs and looked up at her. She stared deeply into his eyes silently begging him to give her something more. Draco then inserted a finger into her, she gasped loudly as he twisted and curled, hitting her soft spot as she moaned deeply 

"Draco please I'm so close" she continued grinding into his mouth.

Draco closed his eyes and groaned at the sound of his name on her lips. She'd only done this for him. He didn't slow down but instead thrusted his finger harder and added a second one, speeding up his rhythm and swirled his tongue around her clit even more. 

He gazed up at her as he noticed her movements become wild and erratic. She squeezed her eyes shut, her head thrown forward as she seemed to hold her breath. Only one sound came from her as he lapped at every drop she spilled. 

"Draco." She whimpered

He slowly continued his movements until she stopped clenching on his fingers. He pulled away with one last lick, and brought his fingers to his mouth.

But Hermione quickly grabbed him and pulled him to stand in front of her, she grabbed his wrist and raised his hand to her mouth.

Draco watched her, his heart beating so harshly against his chest he was sure she could hear it. She held his hand with both of hers and gently placed his fingers into her mouth. Never breaking the eye contact. She slowly a swirled her tongue around them and sucked them into her mouth. She smiled wickedly, releasing his fingers with a pop. 

He stared, quite shocked at her actions, he then cupped her face in both hands and kissed her deeply, their tongues battling for dominance together as he bit at her lips and jaw. Hermiones hand travelled between them and grazed his chest with her fingernails scraping against his covered skin. He breathed deeply and bit his lip at her, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers grazing his skin as she did so, causing his skin to feel aflame. Her leg hiked itself into his waist once more and he held it happily. Her fingertips dragged along the top of his cock and moaned slightly, clearly trying to keep his composure as he placed his forehead to hers. 

She gently palmed him and heard the most wonderful groans and growls coming from him. His hips jerked forward unexpectedly but then suddenly stepped away from her. 

He looked up at the clock. They had only three minutes until Snape returned. 

"Hermione, as much as I'd love for you to make me cum or fuck you until you're unable to walk. We do not have the time. So I suggest putting our clothes back on before we're both expelled" he seemed pretty pissed off as he sorted himself out. Making his boner less noticeable, touching it was even painful. He was ridiculously hard and needed release asap. 

Hermione gasped at his words and began putting her clothes back on, watching as Draco covered his ivory skin back up with his shirt. He smoothed his hair back and then turned to face Hermione. 

"Your neck" he gently touched her neck and collar bones, looking at all the love bites he'd left feeling exceptionally proud of his art work.

"I can't even glamour them" he whispered just as the door unlocked itself. However no one entered. Hermione ram towards her wand on a desk behind the door. Muttered a glamour charm as the love bites seemingly disappeared.

Snape then entered the room. He glanced between the two, taking note of their distance and then around the room.

He said nothing but instead waved them away.

The two of them gathered their things and made their leave. It was late so there were no other students were around and as Hermione began walking back to the head dorms with Draco trailing behind, she felt his hand on her wrist, halting her movements.

"So my turn tomorrow?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat placed a small kids to her cheek and left. Leaving her alone and walking off to their shared dorms. 

Hermione stood stunned at the nights events. She then smiled to herself and jogged to catch up with him. They walked back to their dorms in a comfortable silence and towards the end of their walk Draco had snaked his arm around her waist. She gently leaned into his side, taking note of his warmth and walked through the portrait hole.


End file.
